J: the pokemon journey: johto
by theriseofj
Summary: J is a new trainer starting off from his home town of Newbark. Together with his team of Pocket Monsters, He's going to take on the world!
1. startin

"YAWN!"

I sat up in the bed and looked around my room. 'Today is the big day' i thought to myself.  
I got up and got dressed in my usual clothes, a white sleeve less t-shirt with a grey v shape around the neck, and a pair of brown shorts.  
I took my Gulpin storage container out of my closet and began packing.

I am somewhat of an inventor. I have created many different things for the Pokémon league and several personal appliances. Such as, the Gulpin storage container. It is a wallet with infinite storage capacity.

"finally all packed." i said as i finished putting my sleeping pants in.  
i walked over to the night stand and grabbed my poke gear off of it and put it on my wrist.  
My dad was also a trainer before settling down and starting a family, so his Pokémon are sometimes running around the house.

His Ambipom came into my room with an orange in his hand-tail. "Oh hi Atoru, you gonna eat breakfast with me before i go?"  
The monkey Pokémon smiled and said "Amb! Amb! Pom-pom!"

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where dad was making breakfast. "Hey J, I'm making eggs. It'll be done in just a moment."  
"Ok" i said as i looked over some papers on the starter Pokémon of Johto.

My dad walked over to the table and set the food in front of us. "So," he said "have you decided which Pokémon you are going to pick?"  
"I was thinking of going with totodile..." i said as i stuck a bite of egg in my mouth. "A totodile can learn the move ice fang... that could be useful if I'm going up against a trainer with a grass type... but then again, if I choose chikorita. I won't have to visit Pokémon centers as often..."

Dad picked up his egg and ate it in one bite. He then gulped down his milk and said "when i was your age, i chose cyndaquil because his friend totodile had been stolen from the elm laboratories. Even though i had the disadvantage, i chose him because he and i both had the same thing in mind, to get back the totodile."

"Ok, so just pick which one likes me the best?" i asked. "Exactly, now go outside and I'll walk you over to professor elm's"  
"ok dad, HEY! EXPLOTORU!" i yelled outside. A large Pokémon with flames coming out of his back came out of the back yard. "Ty?" the Pokémon said.  
"I'm leaving to go on my Pokémon adventure today! I wanted to see you one last time before i go." the Pokémon looked upset and hugged me and said, "Ty, typlosion..." i hugged it back and said "I'm gonna miss you too but don't worry, I'll be back after i become a strong trainer."

Dad came out of the house with his pichu riding on his head and said, "Ok time to go!"

* * *

We arrived at professor elms lab to find that professor elm was running around trying to catch a totodile who was holding a rock. Elm yelled at us to help him hatch it before something bad happens.

Dad sent his pichu to attack the totodile with thunder shock, paralyzing it.  
Professor elm picked up the totodile and said "thank you, for helping me out. This Pokémon was being ridiculous; it thought it was a good idea to eat an ever stone. Luckily i noticed it before he took a bite."

Dad stepped forward and said, "long time no see professor," elm adjusted his glasses and exclaimed "oh my gosh gold! Is that you? My you have grown!"  
Dad grinned and said, "Yep, and today it's my son J's turn to get his first Pokémon"  
Elm walked over to a table where 3 Pokémon were sitting and said, "Here are the three Pokémon you can choose for your first."

On the table there were 3 pokeballs each containing a different Pokémon. I looked over the stats of each one and thought over it for several minutes.  
"I'll go with the totodile."

The totodile looked rather devious for a second and jumped onto professor elm and swallowed the ever stone that he was holding.

"AH! NO! NOW HE CAN'T EVOLVE!" Elm yelled.

The totodile yawned and jumped back onto the table with its two friends.

I looked at the small alligator Pokémon and i said, "Well, that was rather unfortunate... oh well..."

I picked up the totodile and said, "I'm gonna call you chomp san..."

The totodile smiled at its new name and jumped into the pokeball.  
We went over to the table and i filled out the paperwork and got ready to go.

Suddenly, an old man wheeled in the front door and said, "Ah, hello gold, i heard you might be here... and who is this young man next to you?"  
Dad put his hand on my shoulder and said, "This is my son, J. it's good to see you again professor oak."

Professor oak reached into the bag on the side of his wheel chair and pulled out three hand held devices. "Gold, i came to deliver your newly upgraded pokedex. It is even more powerful than the last!" Dad walked over to oak and took one of them. But, the professor said "take another one for your son, gold!" dad looked shocked for a moment and said, "but weren't the other two for silver and crys?"  
Professor oak sat up a little and said "crystal already got hers because she works with me, and for some reason i cant seem to find silver anywhere... that boy, always running off and doing something..."  
"Actually," dad said "he became the boss of team rocket not too long ago. He's really turned that team around. It's like a second Pokémon rangers union." "well that an interesting bit..." oak said as he handed me a pokedex."J, that pokedex is a very powerful device. Don't lose it."  
I gave a salute and said, "YES SIR!"

I turned around and walked out the front door.


	2. Viridian abilities and A spike of chu!

I had been walking for a while and i decided to go try and catch a few Pokémon. I took out Totodile's pokeball and took him out

Totodile popped out and said "hey whatcha want!"

"You can talk?" I exclaimed  
totodile said "WHAT? YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME? "

I sighed and thought to myself 'hmm... this has never happened before, why is it happening now?' totodile looked up at me and said "I think I might know what's going on," "what?"I said as I leaned on a tree. Totodile explained "once I heard from someone, that people who are born in the viridian forest have the ability to talk to Pokémon!" totodile walked over to a rock and sat on it.

"Hmm..." I sighed as I thought over my child hood. "I was born in the viridian forest! My mom Crystal was in the ambulance driving through viridian, when I was born too early."

"Hey do you hear screaming?" totodile interrupted. "Yeah," I said as I looked for the source. "OH NO!"

A pichu was holding' onto the edge of a cliff over a waterfall.

I ran over to it and yelled "hold on I'll save you pichu!"

I reached over to get it but the pichu slipped. I dove after it and we landed in the water down below.

The pichu looked up to me and said "thank you!" I got out of the water and said, "That could have been bad." Pichu looked over and said, "Yeah, thanks again for saving me." I took off my shirt and said, "no problem" pichu looked shocked and said "wait! You can understand me?" "yeah, I just found out today that i have the ability to talk to Pokémon." the pichu looked a bit confused then said "hey, what can i do to thank you for saving me?" her left ear split into 3 parts at the tip. I reached into my bag and said, "If you want, you can stay with me. Pichu looked all happy and yelled" OKAY!" i pulled out a pokeball. Totodile came running up and said "HEY ARE YOU OK?" I said "yeah I'm fine, so is this pichu. Here have a pinap." I tossed one to him and he started to eat it. I pressed the pokeball to pichu's head and he beamed in.

"All right! My first caught Pokémon!"

* * *

My team

Totodile: lv 6

Pichu: lv 8


	3. Grey, and a bit of Monkey business

Walking Along Route 29 I noticed a Young boy about my age running around.

He was 5'8" Red hair, Black jacket, Bluejeans, and Black boots.  
I decided to ask him what he was doing. "Hey!" I yelled, "What're you doing?"  
He stopped, looked at me and said, "what does it look like I'm Doing? I'm Training My Chikorita."

"What's Your name? I'm J" I said.  
He got a smirk on his face and said,"I'm Grey... I'm going to be the best pokemon trainer in the world and you can't stop me."  
"what makes you think you can beat me?" I complained.

Grey stepped back a few feet and said, "if you're so sure you can beat me, then try it! GO! Chikorita!"  
the small green pokemon Jumped from the tree's and yelled, "CHI-KO!"

I turned towards chomp san and said, "We can take 'em!"  
Chomp san Leaped forward and Cried, "TO-TO-DILE!"

Chikorita Spun its leaf sending a barrage of Leaves at totodile. Totodile used watergun to deflect the attack and charged at the leaf pokemon with fangs made of ice. However, the chikorita Leaped into the air and used fine whip, knocking chomp san into a tree, startling a few beedrill making them fly at me.

"AH!" I ran away as fast as I could, Dodging the attacks the Beedrill were hurling at me. I turned to totodile and yelled, "USE WATERGUN!"

Chomp-san Turned around and nailed the two beedrill with a watergun sending them flying back to the tree.

I turned around to find that Grey was no longer around, So I just started walking along the route again.

* * *

I almost got to cherry grove when I started hearing noises coming from the trees.  
"Show yourself!" I yelled. Out of the tree came an aipom. "A-i POM!" it yelled.

"Alright, My first wild pokemon battle. GO! SPIKECHAN!"

I threw Pichu's Pokeball and He appeared in a flash of light. "Pi-CHA!"

The aipom got into a fighting stance and threw a swift attack which knocked pichu into a tree. "Spikechan! Use Volt Tackle!" The lightning mouse pokemon Encased itself in an electric field and hit the monkey who fell to the floor.

I reached in my bag and pulled out a monster ball (Pokeballs for americans).

"GO! MONSTER BALL!" I threw the sphere and the aipom beamed in. After a few shakes It stopped and made a dinging sound saying that the pocket monster was caught. "YES! Now to name him... Let's see... I'll name him after dad's ambipom! Except instead of Ataro I'll call him Etaro."

I registered the name and Set on my way to Cherrygrove.

* * *

The next day I arrived in Cherrygrove city and Stayed the rest of the day resting in the pokemon center.


End file.
